


After the Drift

by The_apocalypse_is_cancelled



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_apocalypse_is_cancelled/pseuds/The_apocalypse_is_cancelled
Summary: Hermann realises he's attracted to Newt





	After the Drift

Hermann was angry, and not just the “irritated sharp anger”.  
  
It was the white flaming rage that consumed his body, the rage of hurt, betrayal and profound bloodlust. He didn’t know who for, so he decided for everybody.  
Hermann wasn’t usually the type for this anger. Sure, it may look that way to others when observing a fight between himself and Dr. Geiszler, but that was usually anger on a short fuel... it would often burn out as soon as it had come, sometimes it was even refreshing.  
  
But this anger came from the core of his being. Hermann happened to be the type that slowly pent up all his little feelings of anger, sadness, frustration, hurt, betrayal, grief; until it became a whirling rage in a touch sensitive bomb, just one poke was enough to set him off.  
  
Sadly that one poke came from the one and only Dr. Geiszler himself; the poor guy had only tried to helpfully point out that Hermann had miscalculated a decimal in his equation and Hermann’s roiling mass of emotions were set free, thundering in his entire being that it almost became impossible not to throw his cane as hard as he could, or smash his fist against the wall- or maybe someone’s face.  
  
It was a stupid, pathetic thing to get so royally upset over, but the more Hermann thought- sitting in his quarters, hyperventilating a little- the more he found more things to be upset about; the way his father had scoffed at something he had said the other day, then again his father always found something to ridicule him.... Hermann now found himself becoming angry at the thought, feelings of unfairness washed over him.  
  
His brows furrowed. It didn’t help that no one even remembered his birthday, granted he didn’t make it well known, but even the cleaning lady had some sort of celebration (although she was always so lively and sweet, it would have been an absolute sin to forget her birthday) it still made Herrmann livid. Hermann’s face and rage softened. Newton. Newton hadn’t forgotten. At the end of the day when Hermann had been trudging back to his room, huffing at every little thing that had got in his way, he saw it; a little cupcake in front of his door resting on a serviette. The cupcake had pink icing with the words “HAPPY B-DAY” scrawled in an uneven line with an impossible amount of rainbow sprinkles packed on the cupcake. When Hermann had bent down to pick it up, he noticed the serviette seemed to have some type of blue stain (looking suspiciously like kaiju blood) on it already. When Hermann had bitten into it, coal mixed with sugar seemed to be the only taste he could elicit from it. The cupcake was nevertheless the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.  
  
Hermann- sitting on his army fashioned bed- smiled fondly at the memory. Gathering his thoughts, he gave a long sigh. He was going to have to apologise to Newton- Dr. Geiszler. Hermann would never have done that in the past, but after their drift, they’d become... strange to say the least. Definitely closer. To be honest Hermann wasn’t sure what to think of this connection or how he felt about it. How he felt that ever since the drift, he would find himself longing to see (and touch) Newton’s tattoos. How he felt he was so sure that hugging Newton would be like a hugging a live, warm teddy bear. How whenever Newton got over excited about something, Hermann would always pretend to get annoyed or irritated but in reality had a hard time not blushing at how extremely cute it was. And how whenever Newton was talking, Hermann’s eyes would always find themselves wondering down to stare at Newts lips and how..- Hermann shook his head. He had to stop this.  
  
He had always known there was something weird about their relationship, something weird about the way that no matter how they fought and swore their utter loathing and hatred for one another, they never seemed to actually keep true to their word and leave the shatterdome at the first opportunity. And now since the drift it had only become more clear. Put aside all the petty arguments and sharp words, the only thing left was pure attraction. To put it simply, as Newton would say, They had the “hots” for each other.  
  
Hermann’s thoughts continued to whir in his head as he made his way tiredly to the lab, a small limp to his step. His cane clicked on the floor’s surface, causing Newton who had been buried in some part of a kaiju, to look up “oh it’s you” he seemed to mutter, clearly miffed.  
  
Hermann started to attempt to apologise before Newt interrupted him “dude you were right, okay? I made a mistake or something...” he ended up mumbling the rest of his sentence and promptly turned around to resume his work.  
  
Hermann stared, slightly bewildered and confused, “Newton I don’t understand what you were trying to sa-“  
  
“The formula dude, it turns out it actually was .25 not .31, you were right or whatever” Now that Hermann took a closer look at Newton, he could see the sheepish look Newton was giving them besides all the irritation been sent his way.  
  
This seemed to ease the apology out of Hermann, “ Look Newton, I apologise for reacting the way I did, it was shameful, unprofessional and entirely inappropriate”  
  
Newt stared at him, mouth agape, “dude did you just- did you just apologise!?”  
  
Hermann glared, unblinking at him.  
  
“oh my God, the high and mighty Dr. Hermann Gottlieb just apologised to me” Newt then proceeded to look out the window saying it must be raining elephants.  
  
“alright fine, you’ve had you’re fun, you were wrong I was wrong, let’s just leave it at that shall we.” Hermann was starting to get a bit snappy. It ceratinly didn’t help the fact that Newton’s lips were slightly redder today due to the dry climate. Hermann realised he’d been staring to long. Newton had just gone eerily still, his face unreadable. At that moment, Tendo had come in telling them a meeting was scheduled to discuss new employees and interns. Both scientists seemed distracted throughout the rest of the day.  
  
At around 8 ‘o clock Newton had just finished packing the rest of the kaiju parts he was busy with into their respective containers. Hermann, looking up from his desk decided it was time to finish up as well. Just as he tried to stand up he felt a sharp pain in his knee and cried out more in shock than in pain- he’d been so enraptured in his thoughts, he’d completely forgotten to stand up slowly.  
  
Hermann heard Newton from the other side of the room “Herms you okay?”  
  
“ I’ve told you to call me by my full na- nevermind, it doesn’t matter, I just forgot to stand up more slowly after sitting for a long period of time.”  
  
Newt made his way over to Hermann, staring pointedly at his knee “you want me to massage it for you? I been told I’m pretty good”  
  
“I-” here Hermann hesitated, “yes alright, if you don’t mind” it sounded pathetic to Hermann but he craved Newton’s touch so much that he was even letting Newt massage his knee, before he would have refused outright, his injury was usually a sensitive subject.  
  
Newton bent down and rolled up Hermann’s pants. “Just gonna roll up your grampa pants”  
  
Hermann spluttered, “excuse me, these are not-“ but whatever he was going to say was cut off as he felt warm hands carefully stroking his knee. Hermann gulped. The shorter scientists gently massaged his knee, pressing harder in the more sensitive parts. Hermann closed his eyes and moaned in relief of the pain, he looked down to see Newt smirking.  
  
“That good is it?”  
  
Hermann felt himself blush but quickly regained his composure “it certainly is a relief, thank you Newton.”  
  
Newton stood up, hooking his hands on his jeans. “No problem Herms, I guess I’ll just get going” Newt smiled and walked away quickly, no doubt trying to get to the showers before anyone else. Hermann stared after him for awhile then shook his head and headed to his room.  
  
That night Hermann awoke from a dream with the images of tattooed skin and intimacy still freshly printed on his mind. That’s it, Hermann thought, he couldn’t let this matter continue to go unnoticed, tomorrow he would address the situation with Newton. Somehow.  
  
After making the decision, Hermann couldn’t even get a wink of sleep and decided to walk the dark crisp corridors of the shatterdome. His muffled footsteps and clacking cane echoed in the cold air. There was something always vaguely comforting about being the only person awake at this hour. As if his thoughts and himself were able to roam free without any guards or pretence.  
  
Hermann sighed, watching the cold air leave his mouth and turned around to head back to his quarters. He stopped by Newton’s room, butterflies racked his stomach and waves of nervousness rolled throughout his body.  
  
Just as he was about to continue on to his own room, Hermann heard a muffled cry and then a thud. He considered walking away but his curiosity and concern soon got the better if him.  
  
Softly, hesitantly, Hermann knocked on the steel door, “Newton,” he whispered through his teeth, “are you alright?”  
  
Hermann leaned on the door, trying to discern any sound and suddenly fell right when the door opened. “ Dude, what are you doing outside my room in the middle of the night?” Hermann looked up to see a bleary eyed confused Newton looking down at him. Hermann also noted how unbearably attractive he looked with his mussed up hair. He also realised Newt asked him a question. Hermann ended up stuttering something about not being able to sleep and going for a walk. It seemed to satisfy Newton.  
  
They stayed there for a while. Hermann on the floor while Newt just staring at him. “You wanna like, come inside or something?”  
  
Hermann’s eyes widened “uh- yes alright, that would be nice”  
  
The two Scientists sat on Newts bed, side by side, awkwardly. “So Herms...”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“”...“...why couldn’t you, uh, sleep”?”  
  
Silence. “I had a strange dream, you were in it, surprisingly”  
  
“oh”  
  
More silence.  
  
“okay you know what, I can’t take this anymore” Newt exploded “I fucking like you dude, and I don’t know why, you should be like, the most infuriating man I know and you are but not for the reason your supposed be, like you’re not supposed to be sexy wearing grandpa pants, it’s not just not right ..” Newton had to stop to take a few breaths and looked at Hermann, pissed of but anxious.  
  
Hermann gaped at Newton, his mind blank, for the first time, unable to process a single thought.  
  
Newton looked exasperated and desperate, “ Look dude, you don’t have to say anything, if you feel the same way, fucking kiss me, but if you don’t,” Newt faltered here, “if you don’t please, _please_ , get out”  
  
Hermann suddenly had a million thoughts buzzing around in his mind but one was louder than the others _kiss him, kiss him dammit._ And he did. Slowly and carefully he bent down and ever so gently he kissed Newts red lips, marvelling at how soft and good they felt against his. It seemed to last an eternity, and an instant. Hermann gradually pulled away and they stared wordlessly at each other revelling in their requited feelings for each other. After a while Newton wrapped his arms around Hermann’s neck, and kissed him passionately, the air getting hotter by the moment.  
  
Hermann was having a hard time believing this was real and grasped Newt with such vigor, as if he was scared this was all a dream. The air was laden with the sound of heavy breathes and Hermann moaned as Newton trailed his hand to the zip of his pants while passionately kissing his neck, “I think, it’s time to get rid of these grandpa pants, don’t you?”


End file.
